


А blessing in disguise

by shadow_ra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, OOC, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5303789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_ra/pseuds/shadow_ra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Название: А blessing in disguise<br/>Автор: Тень РА<br/>Бета: koma_ami<br/>Дисклеймер: отказываюсь от прав на всех персонажей.<br/>Размер: короткое миди 11 стр.<br/>Пейринг: СС/ГП<br/>Категория: слэш<br/>Жанр: романс, флафф<br/>Рейтинг: R<br/>Предупреждения: ПостХог (без учета эпилога), ООС, без обоснуйно, штампы</p>
    </blockquote>





	А blessing in disguise

**Author's Note:**

> Название: А blessing in disguise  
> Автор: Тень РА  
> Бета: koma_ami  
> Дисклеймер: отказываюсь от прав на всех персонажей.  
> Размер: короткое миди 11 стр.  
> Пейринг: СС/ГП  
> Категория: слэш  
> Жанр: романс, флафф  
> Рейтинг: R  
> Предупреждения: ПостХог (без учета эпилога), ООС, без обоснуйно, штампы

\- Хей! Это снова вы? – я поворачиваю голову вправо, слыша скрип отодвигаемого стула.

Интересно, который час? Учитывая, что я только что проснулся, вполне возможно, сейчас ночь. Впрочем, будь даже и солнечный ясный день, у меня не получилось бы ничего увидеть. И виной тому была бы не повязка, плотно закрывающая мои глаза. Мои глаза... 

Если верить целителям – слепота моя связана с «деструктивными изменениями» в магии. Вроде бы поток, циркулирующий в теле мага беспрерывно, вдруг потёк пунктиром, и глаза приняли на себя основной удар. А целостность магии, как утверждают в Мунго, восстановить куда как сложнее, чем телесную. Собравшийся консилиум не пришел к единому мнению. То ли Авада нарушила структуру магии, то ли пойманное во время сражения темномагическое заклинание неустановленного происхождения. 

Лечат меня зельями, а те на вкус и запах не отличить. Но надежды на то, что в скором времени снова смогу видеть, я не теряю. Не могу себе этого позволить. Иначе точно умом тронусь. Если это уже не произошло. 

\- Вы все еще здесь? – мой визитер, как и позавчера, хранит упорное молчание, но правду говорят, что у слепых обостряются другие органы чувств – я распознаю трение подошв о паркет и тихий шорох одежды. – Надеюсь, вы хотя бы не Скиттер. Нет? Да нет. Если бы вы были ею, я слышал бы скрип пера. Оно точно бы записывало каждое мое слово, чтобы потом… 

Невыносимо представлять, как живописала бы Скиттер страдания ослепшего Гарри Поттера. Половина магов бы, наверное, жалела меня, а вторая – родственники Пожирателей и «пострадавшие в результате политических репрессий» - радовалась бы. В любом случае, моё имя снова бы трепали все, кому не лень. 

\- Послушайте, когда будете уходить, будьте добры, закройте окно. 

Что, если я окончательно сошел с ума? Выдумал себе воображаемого посетителя, а на самом деле разговариваю с кошкой? Или… шевелящимися от весеннего ветерка занавесками?

Я поворачиваюсь спиной к кому-бы-то-ни-было и накрываю голову подушкой. Ничего не хочу слышать. 

Досчитав до трехсот, возвращаю подушку под голову и прислушиваюсь. Больше никакого щебетания птиц и ощущения щекотных мурашек по коже. 

Замечательно. Могу собой гордиться. Прогнал единственного человека, в чьем присутствии у меня не вскипают мои, между прочим, многострадальные мозги.

Я вздыхаю, зажмуриваюсь до белых кругов под веками и борюсь с детским желанием снова спрятать голову под подушку. 

*** 

\- Вы сможете заглянуть попозже, - мягким шепотом говорит мадам Клотильда - медиведьма, которая присматривает за мной. – В это зелье добавлена белладонна… Он только уснул и проспит еще пару часов. 

«…Бедный мальчик. Справедливо, что его оправдали. Эйлин бы гордилась...»

***

\- …Так что не волнуйся, Гарри, в Пророке, судя по всему, о тебе забыли. Нашлась новая тема для разговоров – Игнотус Колридж спас дочку французского посла от акромантула.

Ну вот, пожалуйста, всего месяц прошел, а я уже не достоин даже пары строчек на развороте. Как же я теперь без всеобщего-то обожания?  
Маги как они есть – никакого постоянства. Покалеченного героя в отставку, да здравствует новый Национальный герой! Надеюсь, с этим парнем им повезет больше. Он будет правильный… по всем пунктам. 

\- А где они акромантулов нашли? Вроде бы перебили всех?

«- Что это? Говорил же ей повязать платок на шею… Нет, пожалуйста, пусть теперь все любуются. Точно, пусть любуются, пусть знают, что это мой засос и Гермиона принадлежит мне. Скорее бы уже распрощаться с Гарри и вернуться в Нору. Можно было бы снова потрахаться, пока никого нету дома. Сколько можно мусолить одно и то же?»

«- Черт, хорошо, что Гарри не видит, как Рон на меня смотрит. Да, ты! А ну-ка прекрати! Мы, между прочим, у больного друга в палате. Вот дурачок. Пять! Пять минут еще, и уходим».

\- Каждый год, вначале лета французский посол с семьей посещает один укромный уголок в Запретном лесу. Если я не ошибаюсь, в четырнадцатом веке какой-то из его предков забрел в лес и погиб там, от чего - никому не известно. Вот они и навещают его могилу. Паук выскочил им наперерез, будто с неба свалился.

«Бррр… Паук! Какая гадость! Почему их Мерлин вообще не перебил всех до одного?»

«Гарри, почему ты сегодня бледнее обычного? По-моему, тебя здесь не лечат, а калечат».

Иногда я путаю то, что произносится вслух с тем, о чем думают навещающие меня люди. Мысли и слова для меня «звучат» почти одинаково. Поэтому по большей части во время визитов друзей и знакомых, а также целителей, я позволяю им говорить, а сам помалкиваю, чтобы не брякнуть что-то невпопад сказанному, и не выдать новоприобретенное умение. 

Я же не только хлопнулся в обморок на импровизированной пресс-конференции сразу после битвы у Хогвардса и очнулся слепым. По неведомой причине у меня проявились телепатические способности. 

Как странно теперь так спокойно об этом рассуждать, слушая болтовню Рона и Гермионы и невольно подслушивая их мысли. 

Стыдно признаться, но в первый момент, когда я очнулся, и меня оглушил десяток голосов, со мной случилась истерика. Целители решили, что это реакция на слепоту, успокоившись, я не стал их разубеждать. А позже вовсе решил держать язык за зубами.

Снова привлечь к себе внимание? Нет уж, сыт по горло. Да-да, незаслуженной славы хватит мне с головой. К тому же за прошедшие три месяца желающих проведать ущербного героя заметно поубавилось. Я, конечно, рад, что палату не осаждают журналисты, фанатки и жаждущие заработать на моей проблеме шарлатаны – от мыслей этого скопища народа голова шла кругом. Но и друзья – Рон с Гермионой и Невилл с Луной, тоже заглядывают все реже и реже. 

А если бы они узнали, что я в состоянии слышать их мысли? Да кому вообще подобное понравилось бы? 

«Пять минут, кажется, прошли. Гермиона! Ге-ерм! Если не поторопимся, Джинни вернется домой. Нет, чтобы у Симуса остаться ночевать. Мантикоров хвост… А не рассталась бы с Гарри, сидела бы у его постели, держала бы за руку и брату бы кайф не обламывала».

\- Ну, Гарри, мы, наверное, пойдем? – неуверенно тянет Рон, наверняка подавая невидимые мне сигналы Гермионе.

\- Да, точно, мы же еще должны зайти к… 

«Вот нетерпеливый! Как назло, ничего на ум не приходит».

\- Ага, ты права. Бывай, Гарри, выздоравливай.

Рон хлопает меня по плечу, Гермиона чмокает воздух возле моей щеки, и с заверением, что заглянут на днях, оба выходят из палаты. 

Я совсем не обижаюсь на них – таких поглощенных друг другом. Даже немного рад, что в этот раз они не задержались. Слишком уж разгулялась фантазия у Рона. Гермиона и он… то, о чем он думал, вообще осуществимо с точки зрения акробатики? 

А Джинни… За Джинни я тоже рад. Вряд ли бы мы были счастливы вместе. Не потому, что в свои нечастые визиты в Мунго она очень «громко» думала о сексе с Симусом. Причина как раз во мне. Потому что с конца пятого курса я просыпался с эрекцией, видя во сне отнюдь не её ярко-карие глаза. 

Когда это случилось в первый раз, я… попытался себя убедить, мол, с кем не бывает. Мол, подсознание сублимирует, а занятия окллюменцией не прошли для меня бесследно. Но когда во сне стали мелькать и другие части тела – четко очерченные бледные губы, длинные пальцы, черные волосы, нос… да, сейчас мне смешно, но тогда я ритмично двигал рукой, доводил себя до оргазма, и побаивался, что действительно сошел с ума. Ведь я ненавидел его в то время, видя в нем врага.

Так что на Джинни я не обижался. Наоборот, сам начал «тяжелый», по её мнению, разговор. Целители предупредили всех, что мне нельзя нервничать, вот Джинни и боялась нарушить мое хрупкое душевное спокойствие. 

После официального расставания она приходила еще пару раз, но надолго не задерживалась. Да я и не знал, о чем с нею говорить. Не о том же, сколько раз за ночь встает у Симуса, в самом деле?

Мои друзья… Я, правда, рад за них всех. Ведь это моя жизнь была сфокусирована на единственной цели – выжить, а теперь замерла в стенах Мунго. 

Возможно, будучи на их месте, я тоже предпочел бы заняться любовью с любимым человеком, а не развлекать больного на всю голову друга… 

С любимым человеком.  
Вот зачем я?..  
Накрываюсь с головой одеялом и крепко прижимаю к груди кулаки. Я не буду дрочить… Я не буду дрочить на… Северуса Снейпа.

Я действительно сошел сума.

*** 

Он снова здесь. Он здесь – я будто шестым чувством ощущаю его присутствие.  
Да и кто бы мог кроме него, если мысли всех остальных для меня открытая книга? 

\- Послушайте, - во мне вдруг вскипает злость, и я рывком сажусь на кровати, - вы ко мне приходите, как в кунсткамеру? Развлекательное зрелище? Почему вы молчите? Боитесь, что я узнаю вас по голосу? Вы… - мой собственный голос срывается, - вы понимаете?.. Вы вообще понимаете, каково мне? Да пошли вы!..

Я вскакиваю с кровати, делаю несколько шагов в темноту перед собой, и только остановившись посреди пустоты, понимаю, как опрометчиво поступил.  
Тут же возненавидев собственную беспомощность, я осторожно пячусь назад, и облегченно вздыхаю, когда ноги упираются в край койки.  
Не успеваю сесть, как слышу шорох одежды и тихие шаги в направлении выхода.

\- Снова сбегаете? – спрашиваю мрачно и даже немного обвиняющее. Сам себе противоречу – минуту назад хотел, чтобы он ушел, теперь же хочу, чтобы остался.

Шаги замирают, как ни прислушиваюсь, не слышу звука открываемой двери. 

\- Извините, - злость так же внезапно схлынула, оставив после себя чувство опустошения, - я не знаю, кто вы, - могу лишь догадываться, но не спешу сообщать ему об этом, - и не понимаю, зачем приходите, если не желаете со мной разговаривать. 

Переведя дыхание, пробую закинуть удочку с другой стороны.

\- Если вы не можете говорить, то возможно, мы могли бы как-нибудь по-другому… контактировать. Вы же маг. Придумайте, что-нибудь! Или… я когда-то видел в маглловском фильме, как частично парализованный пациент общался с родственниками. Он сжимал их ладонь. Одно пожатие – положительный ответ. Не хотите попробовать? 

Протянув руку ладонью вперед, я замираю и некоторое время жду. Как истинный гриффиндорец ломлюсь напролом. Правда, ответом на мою речь служит тишина, но я до последнего надеюсь. Держу руку, пока она не начинает дрожать. И в тот момент, когда я теряю терпение и хочу её опустить, кончиков моих пальцев касаются чужие пальцы.

Из моей груди непроизвольно вырывается тихий вздох.

\- Спасибо, - благодарю я, обхватывая удобнее узкую ладонь. 

\- Так нормально? – после секундной заминки следует такое же быстрое пожатие.

Я не могу сдержать улыбки. Прогресс!

\- Вы не хотите, чтобы я слышал ваш голос?

Нервно покусав губу, я формулирую другой вопрос:

\- Вы не в состоянии говорить?

Да. Это определенно было да!

\- Хорошо. То есть, видите, мы справляемся! – я снова улыбаюсь, надеясь, что не выгляжу идиотом. – Вам не сложно стоять? Может, присядете?

Я хлопаю свободной ладонью рядом с собой. Чужие пальцы выскальзывают из моих, и я пытаюсь их удержать – поторопился.

\- Спасибо, что поговорили со мной. 

Хлопок двери сообщает мне, что теперь в палате я снова один. 

До самого вечера не нахожу себе места от волнения. А засыпая, задаюсь вопросом - неужели во мне до сих пор живет склонный к авантюрам мальчишка? 

Пожалуй, да. Скорее бы наступило утро!

*** 

Со дня нашего первого «контакта» прошел месяц. Боясь разрушить то хрупкое доверие, что родилось во время нашего взаимодействия, я так и не спросил, как его зовут. Он не может позвать по имени меня, я не зову его – думаю, справедливо.

Может быть, сложись все по другому, он никогда бы не захотел со мной общаться. Поэтому я старательно избегаю всего, о чем, мне кажется, ему бы не хотелось говорить. 

И надеюсь, что когда ко мне возвратится зрение, а к нему голос, он не откажется со мной разговаривать.

Целители говорят: «Нужно время, мистер Поттер, восстановить магию - это вам не кость заново вырастить», а в их мыслях сплошной сумбур из латинских терминов и предположений.

Пока не отчаиваюсь. Но желание снова видеть зашкаливает. Надоела собственная беспомощность… и до зубовного скрежета надоело сидеть в четырех стенах. Впрочем, я сам виноват. Но продолжаю упорно отказываться от прогулки во внутреннем дворе госпиталя даже в сопровождении кого-то из медперсонала. 

Парадоксальный я человек все-таки. Доверяю целителям свое лечение, но сопроводить себя на свежий воздух – нет. 

Я приподнимаюсь на локтях, расслышав скрип двери. И, улыбнувшись, протягиваю руку. 

\- Расскажите, какая сегодня погода? – сажусь на кровати, освобождая место рядом. – Судя по всему, светит солнце. Я не слышу шума дождя. Нет? Пасмурно? Не возражаете, если мы постоим у окна?

Дождавшись согласия, я встаю и, направляемый твердой рукой, иду к подоконнику. Он придерживает меня, когда до окна остается меньше шага, и я благодарно киваю.

\- Спасибо. Не представляете себе, как я соскучился по улице, - признаюсь я, и тихо добавляю: - И по полетам. 

За время нашего общения я привык не только к легкому пожатию его пальцев и тишине. Незаметно для себя я стал делиться с ним своими переживаниями. В прошлый раз я рассказал, что из госпиталя мне практически некуда возвращаться. В доме Сириуса жить я не смогу. Придется в первое время снимать квартиру, а позже, возможно, покупать дом. Но я пока не решил. 

\- А вы любите летать? Я тоже. Ни с чем несравнимое чувство свободы, правда? 

Я тяжело вздыхаю. В моем состоянии полеты мне точно никто не разрешит.

Задумавшись, я вздрагиваю, когда тонкие пальцы выскальзывают из моей ладони.

\- Вы уже уходите? Так скоро?

За торопливыми шагами следует хлопок двери, и я остаюсь в гордом одиночестве. Глубоко вдыхаю наполненный влагой воздух, желая прогнать сжимающее сердце разочарование.

***

После посещения семейства Уизли, я особенно радуюсь тишине. 

Практически все говорили одно, а думали абсолютно о другом, и это чертовски сбивало с толку. 

Джинни спрашивала о том, как я провожу свободное время, а в мыслях ссорилась с Симусом. Рон обещал принести звуковую головоломку из Вредилок Уизли, а думал о пропущенном матче Пушек. Молли вслух волновало мое питание, а мысленно то, что я остался жив, а Фред погиб. Точно как и Джорджа, и мистера Уизли, хотя оба говорили на отвлеченные темы, делясь последними новостями. 

Я понимаю – смерть Фреда была ударом для всей семьи. К сожалению, я не смог присутствовать на его похоронах. Так же как и на похоронах Тонкс, Люпина, Колина Криви и других учеников, погибших во время сражения. Когда… да, именно когда, я снова смогу видеть, то обязательно побываю на их могилах.

А еще я хочу увидеть Снейпа. Возможно, хотя вероятность этого настолько же мала, как вероятность того, что Дракучая Ива позволит птицам свить на своих ветвях гнезда, я смогу разобраться в своем к нему отношении.

Или чувствах? Я всего лишь… 

\- Мистер Поттер, - голос мадам Клотильды, отвлекает меня от непростых раздумий.

\- Да, мадам?

«Действительно. Такой бледный и эти ужасные круги под глазами. Не дело, совсем не дело!»

\- Сейчас вы отправитесь на прогулку, и никакие возражения не принимаются! – её голос впервые за два месяца звучит настолько строго, что я опасаюсь перечить.

Но я же гриффиндорец, в конце концов.

\- Я вообще-то собирался спать.

\- Еще рано для сна, мистер Поттер. Поднимайтесь. Вот ваша мантия. Давайте, я помогу. 

Я стараюсь не сильно цепляться за ее локоть, когда мы выходим из палаты. 

«…Наконец-то наш затворник соизволил выйти на прогулку…»  
«…Поттер? Это кажется он!..»  
«…Бедный мальчик, такой молодой, а уже…»  
«…А мой мальчик, мой Эндрю, погиб под завалами… Мой маленький Эндрю…»

Вот поэтому я и не хотел выходить из палаты.

\- Осторожно, впереди три ступеньки, - предупреждает мадам Клотильда.

\- Угу. А куда мы идем? – опускаю голову, словно так смогу спрятаться от чужих мыслей и взглядов.

\- Я проведу вас к лавочке и оставлю ненадолго… А вот и мы! – видимо, сидеть на лавочке мне предстоит не одному.

Мыслей вокруг, как светлячков ночью в лесу, мне сложно вычленить те, которые принадлежат человеку, сидящему на лавке.

Прежде, чем я успеваю поинтересоваться, с кем же мне предстоит разделить посиделки, мою ладонь обхватывают чьи-то пальцы. Тревога сразу же исчезает без следа.

\- Здравствуйте! Не ожидал вас здесь уви… то есть, очень рад вас… эм. 

Его ладонь сжимается, и меня притягивают ближе, а затем помогают усесться на скамью.

\- Замечательно, - довольно комментирует медиведьма. – Я скоро вернусь.

Стоит звуку ее шагов утихнуть, как он понукает меня подняться и двигаться за ним. 

\- Мы далеко собрались, нет? Ой, – я фыркаю и пытаюсь повторно: - Далеко идти? Хорошо, а то я не очень ориентируюсь. Точнее, совсем никак. Если вы отведете меня подальше и оставите, боюсь, выбраться обратно сам не смогу. 

Он резко останавливается, преграждая мне дорогу, еще на слове «оставите». Поэтому конец предложения я проговариваю, уткнувшись ему в мантию. Шерстяная ткань пахнет мятным зельем и чем-то неуловимо знакомым… Но мои плечи уже в крепком захвате и меня ощутимо встряхивают, помешав ухватиться за отблеск воспоминания.

\- Извините, сморозил глупость, - искренне каюсь я.

Пальцы тут же попадают в плен чужой ладони и подтверждают мои слова сжатием. 

\- Я верю вам, - говорю и отчетливо понимаю, что это действительно так. 

Странно и удивительно, как быстро я стал… доверять ему. Но что-то в нем, то, что я чувствую и что сложно описать словами, а лишь пресловутым шестым чувством, позволяет мне расслабляться в его присутствии. Выбросить все тревоги из головы и вот так спокойно идти за ним в темноту.

\- Мы пришли? – остановившись, он дважды жмет мою ладонь.

Не совсем понимая, чего ожидать, я верчу головой из стороны в сторону.

\- Что это? – спрашиваю я и тут же радостно вскрикиваю, ухватившись за древко метлы. – Метла? Но я ведь не смогу… погодите-погодите, что вы предлагаете? Я не смогу, потому что не вижу, но вы ведь видите, правильно? Вы хотите полететь вместе со мной? Вы ждете моего согласия? Тогда почему мы еще не в воздухе?!

Он помогает мне усесться, обхватывая меня поперек талии, и крепко прижимает к себе. Когда мы взлетаем, я не могу сдержать радостного смеха. Смеюсь и захлебываюсь воздухом, чувством эйфории и безграничной благодарности к человеку, подарившему мне полет. 

Летаем мы совсем не долго. Возможно, делаем всего два-три круга.  
Посадка оказывается на удивление мягкой. Я все еще улыбаюсь и, сжимая чужую ладонь, бормочу слова благодарности. 

\- Спасибо. Мне казалось, я начал покрываться пылью у себя в палате, - смеюсь я, запрокинув лицо к небу, - нет, правда. А сейчас, посмотрите, ни одной пылинки! Ведь так?

Он как обычно «подтверждает» мои слова, но еще я чувствую чужие пальцы в своих волосах. 

\- Что там? Листья? А, наверное, паутинка, - я снова фыркаю над двусмысленностью сказанного и слышу рядом такой же тихий, похожий на хмыканье звук. 

Чужие пальцы выводят «бессмысленные» круги на тыльной стороне моей ладони и мне отчего-то так хорошо, что сердце сладко замирает в груди.

\- Вы улыбаетесь? Вы сейчас улыбаетесь? Можно я..? – скользнув кончиками пальцев свободной руки по его груди, я останавливаюсь, ожидая разрешения. 

К сожалению, в этот момент наше уединение прерывают.

«…надеюсь, с ними ничего не случилось…»

\- Вот вы где! Мистер Поттер, нам пора возвращаться.

Повернувшись на голос медиведьмы, я опускаю руку.

\- Доброй ночи. Не выразить словами, как я вам благодарен за этот сюрприз.

Он жмет мою руку и отпускает.

*** 

Следующие четыре дня я помню урывками. Помню, как вернулся после полета и лег спать. Как среди ночи проснулся с четким пониманием, где раньше я мог чувствовать запах, исходивший от мантии. Так пахло в кабинете Дамблдора – терпко и свежо, будто воздух во время грозы. Обрадовался и снова уснул. 

А утром пришел мой целитель и предложил экспериментальное лечение: зелья, усиленные заклинаниями. Я согласился, был ли у меня выход? А потом, похоже, только и делал, что выблевывал свои внутренности, да сгорал в Адовом пламени температуры. 

От того, наверное, и кошмары снились яркие и необычайно правдоподобные.  
В последнем Нагини атаковала беспомощного Снейпа. Я силился ему помочь, но как обычно бывает, не мог даже сдвинуться с места. От крика во сне саднило горло, я стал задыхаться, из последних сил зовя Снейпа по имени.

Просыпаюсь и сначала не понимаю, где нахожусь и почему ничего не вижу.

\- М-м… - голова взрывается болью, стоит немного приподнять ее над подушкой, и я мычу сквозь зубы ругательства. – Гиппогриф раздери… 

Кто-то касается моего лба, и ладонь замирает на нем, даря приятную прохладу. 

\- Вы не мадам Клотильда? – делаю вывод, морщась от сжимающей виски боли.

Конечно, это не она. В палате тишина. Ничьих мыслей нет и в помине. 

Мою ладонь, комкающую одеяло, привычно обхватывают чужие пальцы. 

Как хорошо, что это он, и в то же время – плохо, очень плохо. Я жалок. Лучше б ему не видеть меня таким. 

\- Моим видом наверняка можно распугивать докси, - смущенно констатирую, прикусываю щеку изнутри. – Не стоило…

Ладонь со лба, минуя повязку, перемещается на мои губы – призывая к молчанию. 

От неожиданности я прерывисто вздыхаю. Пальцы немедленно исчезают, и я машинально облизываю вмиг пересохшие губы.

Мучительно соображая, как нарушить смущающую тишину, жую нижнюю губу. Если бы не головная боль, обязательно что-нибудь придумал бы. А через некоторое время веки вовсе тяжелеют, и я погружаюсь в зыбкую дрему. 

В приятной расслабленности, чувствую, что мою руку поднимаю вверх, и сердце пропускает удар, когда он делает абсолютно невозможную вещь – касается губами середины моей ладони.

Сначала мое тело деревенеет, а затем словно переполняется пузырьками кислорода. Меня толчком выбрасывает из подступающего сна обратно в реальность, и я затаиваю дыхание, в ожидании того, что последует дальше.

Видимо, всё-таки чем-то выдаю себя. Отпустив мою ладонь, он слегка поворачивает лицо так, что я ощущаю колкие волоски щетины на скулах и впавшей щеке. 

Осторожно, будто лаская пугливого клобкопуха, я провожу кончиками пальцев по щеке. Веду вверх по виску, ожидая встретить на пути пряди волос, но к большому удивлению, нащупываю короткий ежик. 

Я возвращаю пальцы на висок и двигаюсь вдоль шелковистой брови к переносице. Нащупав две глубокие вертикальные бороздки, скольжу вниз по переносице. Несмело трогаю губы…

Мысли кружатся хороводом потревоженных пикси. Но облечь их в слова я не в силах.

Очевидно, мое молчание он истолковывает по-своему. Отстранившись, убирает свою руку, разрывая контакт, посредством которого мы поддерживали разговор, и уходит.

*** 

Температура спала, и ко мне пустили Гермиону. Кроме будничных новостей Магмира она рассказала, что Джинни рассталась с Симусом. Кто-то продал в Пророк фото, на котором Симус вовсю тискает в маггловском клубе смуглую магглу. Статья называлась «Подруга Гарри Поттера снова свободна!». Не хотел бы я оказаться на месте Симуса. Джинни в гневе страшна, как тысяча разъяренных мантикор!

Словом, в семье Уизли почти шекспировская драма. Рон рвет и мечет, все порывается защитить честь сестры, Джинни рассылает направо и налево летучемыший сглаз, а Молли в колоссальных количествах печет пироги. Разумнее всех поступил Артур – днюет и ночует на работе. 

*** 

Приходил Рон. У меня болела голова, но попросить его уйти я не решился. Видно было, что ему хотелось выговориться. Он длинно и цветасто проклинал Симуса, сожалея, что сестра запретила ему вмешиваться, а то он бы!..

*** 

Молли принесла целую корзину пирожков. Это она так сказала, верю ей на слово. Правда, попробовать их мне не удалось. Мадам Клотильда унесла их сразу же, как только Молли ушла.  
Мне не жалко. От запаха тушенной капусты снова начало тошнить.

*** 

Я узнал от Джорджа, а тот от отца, что Министерство планирует вручить мне ордер Мерлина. Попросил передать Артуру, а он пусть передает хоть самому Министру – орден я приму только в том случае, если такой же вручат Снейпу.

*** 

\- Гарри, я была такой дурой! Доверилась ему, как школьница!

Мне не совсем понятно, как разговор о погоде перетек в обсуждение Симуса, но очевидно, Джинни нужно было об этом поговорить. 

Когда поток слов на секунду прерывается, я вклиниваюсь и спрашиваю:

\- Джинни, а ты не знаешь, Снейпа еще не выписали?

Она молчит несколько мгновений, а я непроизвольно затаиваю дыхание.

\- Снейпа? – задумчиво переспрашивает Джинни. «На кой ему эта носатая сволочь?» - Я видела его сегодня в коридоре. Где именно он сейчас, я, конечно, не смогу тебе сказать, извини. 

«У него же в палате этот старикашка Огден лежит, кажется. Конечно, лучше слоняться по коридору, чем терпеть его нравоучения. Когда он был у нас в Норе в прошлый раз, у меня чуть пар из ушей не повалил от его разглагольствований!»

\- Ладно, ничего, - миролюбиво заверяю я. – Спрошу у кого-нибудь. 

Он не появлялся у меня два дня. Я не понимаю, чего он испугался. Испугался ли? Или решил, что ошибся? Что больше, чем другом, быть мне не может? Но стали ли мы друзьями? 

Почему я не слышу именно его мысли?!

Мне ведь так нужны ответы. 

После ее ухода, я поднимаюсь с постели и, старательно отсчитывая шаги, иду к двери. 

Задеваю дверную ручку пальцами, но ухватиться за нее не успеваю. Лицо холодит потоком воздуха из коридора – видимо сквозняк, окно с самого утра никто не закрывал, - а потом меня впечатывают в стену, и я ахаю, скорее от неожиданности, чем от испуга. 

Крик застревает в горле, когда мой рот накрывают чужие губы, а ладони обхватывают лицо, не позволяя отвернуться. Потом одна нащупывает мои судорожно сжатые кулаки и наши пальцы переплетаются. Стоит понять, кто прижимает меня к стене худощавым телом, я перестаю вырываться. И размыкаю губы, отвечаю, подаюсь навстречу, вжимаюсь, словно боюсь, что меня выдернут из крепких объятий. Скольжу свободной ладонью по плечам, вцепляюсь пальцами в короткие волоски на затылке – тону в ощущениях и не могу поверить, что происходящее не сон.

Он убирает ладонь от моей щеки и сжимает мое бедро. Мне дико страшно и в то же время потрясающе хорошо. Я чувствую его напряженный член, упирающийся в живот, и встаю на цыпочки, пытаясь нивелировать разницу в росте. Мне хочется показать ему, как сильно, Мерлин, как сильно взаимны мои чувства.  
Разорвав поцелуй, он скользит губами вверх по щеке до края повязки.

\- Мой хороший…

Не сразу понимаю, что слова, произнесенные хриплым, будто сорванным голосом – не отголосок чьих-то мыслей. 

Это его голос, пусть и звучит иначе. 

Всхлипнув, я снова набрасываюсь на его рот. 

\- Где ты был? – выдыхаю в чужие губы, привставая на цыпочки и снова опускаясь. – Я думал, ты бросил меня здесь одного.

\- Как я мог? За таким доверчивым… парнем нужен постоянный присмотр.

Я фыркаю – язва! – и позволяю себе неслыханную дерзость – накрываю ладонью его пах.  
Какой же он горячий и твердый… и такой отзывчивый.

Наши пальцы все еще переплетены, и я чувствую, как он сжимает их. Может быть, по привычке говоря мне «да».

\- А-ах… 

Никогда не думал, что смогу и буду срывать с его губ стоны наслаждения, а не боли. 

Но долго думать он мне не позволяет. Чуткие пальцы нащупывают мой полностью вставший член и мягко сжимают его сквозь тонкую ткань пижамных брюк.

Он снова приникает к моим губам, покусывает нижнюю, ведет языком по небу, а ладонь проскальзывает под резинку. Я вздрагиваю всем телом от первого же прикосновения и беззвучно стону, стоит его руке пройтись по всей длине. 

Боюсь, надолго меня не хватит, и первый раз окажется очень…

\- Северус! – вскрикиваю я и от сладкой судороги выгибаюсь всем телом. – Северус…

Оргазм взрывается под веками разноцветным снопом ярких искр. Мне даже кажется, что они рассыпаются по поверхности кожи, соскальзывают к моим ногам и превращаются в радужные лужицы.

Он не прекращает движение ладонью, пока я обессилено не прислоняюсь лбом к его груди. А когда хочу отблагодарить его тем же способом, он мягко отводит руку. Но я успеваю почувствовать влагу на его брюках.

\- Давай к кровати, - сдавленно прошу я, - пожалуйста.

Добравшись до кровати, я быстро отодвигаюсь к стенке, но он не спешит присоединиться ко мне. 

\- Если ты сейчас уйдешь, клянусь Мерлином, я… Я…

\- Что же? – он точно насмехается над тем, что я не могу подобрать слова для достаточно жуткой угрозы. 

\- Пока не знаю, но что-нибудь придумаю. 

Хмыкнув, он пристраивается на краю. Я двигаюсь ближе, подныриваю под руку и укладываю голову на его плечо.

Если войдет мадам Клотильда, сложно будет объяснить нашу дислокацию. И плевать. В конце концов, мы оба совершеннолетние и, по крайней мере сейчас, ничем предосудительным не заняты.

Мы лежим в тишине, а спросить хочется о многом. Не сложно выбрать вопрос, страшно спросить о главном.

\- Прекрати сопеть и скажи уже наконец, - находя мою ладонь и снова переплетая наши пальцы, подначивает он. 

\- Почему? – спрашиваю обо всем и сразу. 

\- Ты - истинный гриффиндорец. Не приемлешь полумер. – Он ненадолго замолкает и снова заговаривает: - Ответ: потому что очень хотел, - тебя не удовлетворит, я так полагаю? А если я задам встречный вопрос, что ответишь на него ты?

Я? Сложнее задачи не придумать

\- Тогда… может, просто попробуем разобраться во всем вдвоем? Постепенно? – с надеждой спрашиваю я.  
На секунду сжав мои пальцы, он освобождает ладонь и, изловчившись, опрокидывает меня на спину. 

\- Ты точно этого хочешь? Что насчет младшей Уизли?

\- Джинни? Причем здесь она?

\- Я слышал, она недавно рассталась со своим ухажером. А сегодня навестила тебя. Что наталкивает на некоторые мысли.

Ах вот оно что! 

\- Да вы никак ревнуете, сэр? 

\- Да вы никак флиртуете, Поттер?

Один - один. 

Поддев повязку, закрывающую мои глаза, он стягивает ее на затылок. 

\- Хочу видеть твои глаза, открой их, - тихо и как-то чересчур серьезно просит он.

Я не спешу подчиняться. Опасаюсь показаться смешным – пялящимся в никуда слепцом.

\- Может, как-нибудь в другой раз?

\- Посмотри на меня, Гарри, - шепчет он, и я, мгновенно вспомнив, когда и при каких обстоятельствах он просил меня о том же прошлый раз, распахиваю веки.

И сразу же крепко зажмуриваюсь, пытаясь спрятаться от слепящего света, заливающего комнату. Комнату! 

Вдыхаю глубже и теперь уже медленно открываю глаза. 

Лицо Северуса надо мной, сначала расплывчатое, с каждым мгновение становится четче. Ошеломленный, я поднимаю руку и кладу ладонь ему на щеку.

\- Ты.

\- Ожидал увидеть кого-то другого? – насмешливо спрашивает он, до боли привычно изгибая левую бровь. – Моложе и красивее?

\- О, заткнись! – возмущенно кричу я, и, потянув его на себя, накрываю ухмыляющиеся губы своими.

Постепенно поцелуй превращается в легкое соприкосновение губ. 

\- Что, ради Мерлина, тут происходит? – доносится от двери удивленный возглас мадам Клотильды. 

Я откидываюсь на кровать и хихикаю. Кто бы мог подумать, что Северус Снейп позволит застукать себя в столь щекотливой ситуации? Сто баллов со Слизирина!  
И с Гриффиндора заодно. Очевидно, возвратившееся зрение лишило меня возможности слышать чужие мысли. 

\- Мы празднуем прозрение мистера Поттера, - говорит он таким тоном, как будто его вынуждают озвучивать очевидное. И смотрит на меня так, словно я самое совершенное существо во всем мире.

Я счастливо улыбаюсь, смотря в его темные глаза. Я прозрел во всех смыслах.

Правду люди говорят: не было бы счастья, да несчастье помогло. 

Конец.

* как подсказал мне гугл А blessing in disguise - не было бы счастья, да несчастье помогло.


End file.
